


Hold Him Close

by AutumnMae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMae/pseuds/AutumnMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a one-shot my friend asked me to upload. I've never done this before so bare with me. It's about Dean getting used to Cas being gone after going into the river in season seven. I know the last line happened after this is based but I thought it sounded nice. Please enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Him Close

It had been days; no, he's sure it had been weeks. Dean honestly couldn't remember. He was gone. And this time, Dean had no hope in his returning. 

Ever since Cas had gone off and decided to be some diluted version of God, that's when Dean knew. People, or in this case angels, can't take that much power and not reep the consequences. 

Dean knows that day will never truly leave him. Seeing his one and only friend walk into the river and dispersing, leaving nothing behind. Except one dirty trench coat. That's all Dean had left of Castiel. A piece of cloth. 

At the current time, it lay perfectly wrapped at the foot of Dean's bed. Inside a trunk, of course. He wouldn't want to have to explain it to Sam. He never really cared for Cas quite like Dean had. Dean wouldn't try to make him understand. He missed his friend and knew he wasn't coming back. And maybe, yeah, keeping the one thing that linked Castiel to this human world, was what Dean needed to hold onto his memory. 

However, sometimes, when Dean needed to remember him more physically, he'd get up in the dead and the quiet of the night, when he knew Sam would be sleeping halfway across the bunker. He'd go to the trunk, clip the buckle open, grab it slowly, and Dean would remember. He'd remember Cas saying "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." That would briefly make Dean smile thinking about someone he once thought of as his biggest unknown threat and how he become something so much more. What a funny and cruel world life was. 

And some nights, when Dean was feeling his absence more intensely then ever before, he'd slip the trench coat out of its perfect fold. He'd slip one arm in, then the other. The sleeves were a bit too tight and the trench coat was a bit too short but he'd hold it close to him anyways. And through the tears, he'd hear the words "You can't save everyone, my friend, though you try." and he'd slip into oblivion.


End file.
